


Wrath Of The War Lordess(Wyvargon Legends)-Chapter 2:Desires

by Garmons_BaraArchive



Series: Wvyargon Legends [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmons_BaraArchive/pseuds/Garmons_BaraArchive
Summary: Many major players enter, Kassy the human daughter of a wyvargon noble sends her to check on the state of Queen Dhalia and King Geralt, Lux a mage who was sent by his mother Lady Ainir to check on the state of Luna castle town, and Deiiji Jr and Ray-Kahn who got seperated but reunite.





	Wrath Of The War Lordess(Wyvargon Legends)-Chapter 2:Desires

Wyvargon Legends  
Saga 1  
Wrath Of The War Lordess

 

Chapter 2: Desires

Fate is a rather action prefered maiden,she never tells her plans directly but her actions make an impact that spares no one, that’s what Lux had thought when he saw the emptied part of Luna Castle town, 

“So the people started evacuating...this is worrying.” said Lux as his griffin steed flew down and merely walked, lux looked around while scanning the area, the once living city reduced to empty buildings, each building had matched the astral theme and elegantly darker purple that emulated the stars and space, but the dust that covered the town gave it a faint feeling, like they were dragged out by beasts that craved their flesh, that fear would not be stated as he further in saw streak trails of blood and claw marks, scorching embers and severed scales. “Just how many people escaped?”

From the northern part of the town, Kassy had just entered the area and had found a cracked opening in Luna Castle, her mission at the time was to find out the fate of the Luna Royals since Kassy’s Father Deiji was a staunch supporter of King Geralt and Queen Dhalia, once entered the inside did not look as dead as the town, there was echoes of voices from varying emotions, kassy would then hide from view as she saw some maids scurrying but their expression indicated that the order they are to carry is frightening, she followed them merely by following the sounds of their heels, she had found that their trail had ended as another voice can be heard, “This tea is fucking cold!” said an edlerly woman voice, “you know she dislikes sugar and why is ther no ‘other blood’ in here?” then a smack can be heard, “go back and fix this piss.” considering the one way hall Kassy had to run and escape, 

Shit i’m gonna get caught before finding out anything...wait other blood?

Bizarrely the way out was sealed and she only saw one way which was the way the maid came out of, “I’ve really closed myself in did I.” she went through and she had quickly sprinted through and fthe other maids were scared as a random armed warrior would scare any non combatant, or so kassy thought, she came to a halt as one of the maids had thrown a dagger at her but she had blocked the incoming strike with her shield, “Explain your reason for coming!” said the maid, she clearly had a higher position since most maids that don't have a weapon are lower in rank, Kassy while keeping her shield up looks her in the eye as if to see if her loyalty is with the crown but Kassy does not realize who really is wearing the crown, “First tell me, is Dhalia still queen?” she asks and when that was asked the maid sees her like she was asked a stupid question, “How long were you under your rock wench?” 

“watch your language, such words are unprofessional for a maid.”

“hmph! Then disarm me and your intentions will be known and i will listen.” with that she had another dagger slide onto her hand and she had closed in and thrusted the daggers, the clang sounds of metal clashing echoes making the surrounding maids run away, and close the doors and once it was just them Kassy took her axe out and swung down and had cracked the stone floor as a shockwave had blown away the surrounding area causing the food to fly all over the place and even making some of the oranges bounce around and hit both combatants, “ugh that’s the last time i’ll allow myself to have balls against my face.” said the maid,

“Something tells me you prefer lady balls.” Kassy says 

“If you're referring to your breasts maybe.” she says now smiling slightly but she still attacks but slashing but kassy meets those strikes with her shield but she didn’t anticipate that her leather shield would break and in a split second she got her axe and smacked her hand away and disarmed her and the other hand that did have her other dagger, she had quickly slaps away her dagger with her hand axe,

“so will you listen?” she says pointing her hand axe at her,

“It’s only fair that i do. Quickly this way.” she says as she points approaches the cauldron where the fire places and pulls down a lever that activates and as the fireplace does down a hidden staircase going down, Kassy does follow her and her mind starts to wander, 

So this is what the maids use to hide or even traverse throughout the castle. Wait something seems off…..

When the downward spiral of stairs begins to lead to a room that lights up the dark halls, and when it opens with a creak the light had someone who Kassy had known, her uncle Deiiji Jr, 

“Kassy?” he said surprised and he closed in for a hug,

“Uncle Deiiji?! What happened to you? My father said you were abandoning us!.”

“sadly you’re father is a dunce and assumes things with malintent. Truth is i only left to be with my husband, he’s well i love him so much he’s encouraged me to do what my father and mother didn’t encourage me to do, i never wanted to be a knight and dancing is what frees me.”

“yes but it seems like you have trained, i mean you have shoes embedded with spikes that will do extra damage when kicking,.”

Deiiji Jr showed her the boots he wore that gave him a unique way of fighting,

“well since punching is not my forte kicking my way around has served me well...especially since that cruel lordess has taken over.”

Kassy was shocked when she heard that the castle was under new management, the look in her face was of one seeing someone slowly die but she would not let that happen,

“i had forgotten to introduce myself, I am Martha, I am the head Maid for Queen Dhalia but sad;y...milady has perished….”

This news shocked Kassy even more,

“who killed her? Was it that upstart that…”

“yes it was her, Princess Anita...well she goes by Queen Anita as she had killed her own mother and now controls Luna Castle town and has her eyes set into expansion.” martha had taken out a decree that has Anita’s seal, it had serpent on that had bizarre bug like eyes and fangs that held a severed head in them, 

Kassy has read it and in it it said,

Those that swear fealty will be spared but those who swear fealty and they are of the fair sex, shall be given a choice, cooking, cleaning for the castle so that riches may be rewarded or… if fealty is not given you will be escorted by Arcane Commander…

And that's where it ends, the name of the Arcane commander was wiped and judged as the rest of the decree was smudged with ash,

“The decree calls for some to be taken by an arcane commander, who is this person?” she asked Martha,

“We’ve only heard rumors about this arcane commander, its a male mage that is supposedly resembling a human but many doubt he is even human as some have heard him speaking in two voices.” added Deiiji Jr,

“Does she have any other commanders? There is likely more she entrusts than just one mage.”

“There is, an Archer named Brian, he’s extremely resentful and has an uncanny ability to make anyone believe his words once a tear is shed.”

“just by crying? Sheesh talk about your emotional blackmail.” kassy had sat down in a nearby chair leaning in it relaxed posture,

“anymore people i should be wary?”

“there is 4 more of them but we don’t have sufficient information on them.” replied Deiiji as he sits down next to her,

“but what’s more is that i also fear for the safety of the prince.” this sparked Kassy’s interest as she wasn’t aware of a prince.

“prince? Did Anita have a child?”

“No. A few months ago Dhalia had a baby and no later than a day after Anita and an assassin killed the queen and king and claimed baby lea as a trophy, obviously there was a rebellion over it but somehow she...made the people in the rebelion kill each other...and to make things worse she ordered a purge of many of the wyvargon that were loyal to Geralt and Dhalia. Some that lived were….used” there was a knock at the door and it was one that had a stained glass window with the image of a serpent, 

“Miss Martha, the queen would ask that you look after prince lea.” the other maid saw Kassy and the scantily dressed Deiji Jr made her panic as a fearsome warrior and a dancer now a days spell trouble now a days, however Martha had to tell her to calm herself, “it’s ok, they’re friendly, quickly show them the way out.”

“yes Ma’am.” said the maid as she shows them out by having them go through a path behind some thorny bushes, 

“Quickly go, and please make it through alive, Anita has some subjugated guards in the premise be wary of their flashing green lighted eyes.”

Kassy and Deiiji keep going through the bush covered path, Deiiji was not too keen on going through as his bare torso was exposed, 

“do we really have to go through spiky paths?” complained Deiiji,

“hey it’s either this or get poked in the ass by some hypnotized soldiers.”

 

“Hey where did you take to talking like a hooligan Kassy?”

“Uncle Deiji you missed out on a lot of things, but that’s not the case, now move those legs!” she said taking on a more stern voice like she was his superior,

They luckily made it by the skin of their teeth, despite some of them still finding them but held back by a gate thus they tried to break through like the undead finding a fresh victim.

“We made it.” she said as she pants heavily but staying her posture from conveying her true state,

“gosh that was heart wrenching!” he said tired, 

“uncle Deiji...did you came here with someone? I know a dancer like yourself can't make it past the guards without support.” she asked as she leads him somewhere safer from out of sight of the gaurds that survey the area, which was shocking but Deiiji seemed familiar with them, 

“I came here with my husband, his name is Ray-Kahn.” he said blushing at the mention of him,

“you blushing would be cute if we weren’t hiding from the enemy.” she teases as they use the alleys to hide from the glowing lights of the guard, 

“Well i have good reason to blush, Ray is the handsomest man ever, he never fails to make me blush.” he tries to keep his vocal tone in control since he doesn’t want to alert the Night Guards,

“ssssshhh keep it in your thong uncle!” kassy scolds as they were nearly spotted, but something freezes the guard encasing them in ice that radiates a pale blue light, then it shatters with the guard dying as a result,

“what the…” kassy peered out to see a Griffin riding mage destroy the guards that have spotted him, his spellbook glows with a light that fires ice shaped rays of light that freeze on contact, Kassy was amazed with the rate at him freezing and shattering the soldiers.Suddenly Kassy and Deiiji were spotted by another troop of Night guards that started chasing them, “oh no!” said Deiiji as they both run out and were noticed but at the same time the ice mage had blasted some of the soldiers that came after Kassy and Deiji, the three had locked eyes and there was a seeming understanding that they weren’t enemies, knowing this kassy would take out her hand axe and would strike at the incoming guard and disarm him of his lance and Deiiji would kick him and Kassy would block another attack. After many soldiers die and the trio get a chance to escape but get spotted by a heavily armored Soldier in Sapphire armor, the ice mage tried to attack with a ice spike but it gets reflected and it hits Deiiji, “uncle deiiji!” Kassy says as she flocks to his side, things seemed bleak as this armored foe started charging at them, as the ice mage launched another spell but this one didn't reflect back but it didn’t faze it as it kept it going and then suddenly….CHING! Something tore through its armor and made it bleed but the color of it’s blood scared Deiiji and shocked Kassy as it was not one of Human,Orc,Wyvargon or even Demage.  
“That was close.” as their sword was sheathed the person who saved the was someone that was someone Deiiji had spoken about, he was a in some tight form fitting dark blue singlet with red leather armor padding, part of the outfit showed some cleavage which ensensuated his pecs, and made Deiiji blush even if he was bleeding, “Ray-Kahn!” calls out Deiiji jr as he tried to get up but Kassy kept him from getting up, “Uncle Deiiji you’re bleeding.”  
“So who are you three? You seem to know each other and are likely not pawns of Anita.” asked the ice mage,  
“First who are you Frost Nipples?” asked Ray-Kahn as he goes over to his lover’s side,

“Frost Nipples? Ugh original. I’m Lux, i am here seeking a warrior named Kassy.”

What does this guy want with me? Hmm well since he didn’t try to kill us maybe i can trust him...still no one was to know of my trip to Luna Castle...so who leaked that info.

“Should i be concerned on what you are intending to do, i am highly suspect of any man that follows a woman uninvited.” she says raising an eyebrow and slightly tilting her head,

“Don’t flatter yourself Madame the female body is not of my liking, now who are you?”

“i’m the warrior you are looking for, I am Duke Deiiji’s Daughter, Lady Kassy, and i am to assume your intentions is to not look for a fight.” she handed Ray-Kahn a healing potion and then crossed her arms as she meets eye to eye with Lux, their gazes keep on each other as it’s likely that they are sizing each other up,

Despite being a mage he’s clearly physically built well, he is one with great magic power and likely defense better than the average defense, and with the aid from his griffin his speed is boosted well only on mount.

Kassy had thought of,

This girl is likely as tough maybe even tougher since i saw her easily disarm a spear warrior, and that shield she has seems to be made of Veil Metal a metal that can make piercing attacks slip off it like oil on water. Her hand axe seems to have a sort of hook design designed to disarm, she would have pierced my spellbook and take it away from me.

The two shook hands and thus they had mutually agreed that they are better allies than enemies, “haha! Well not like i can avoid a fight, but since it seems our goals might be the same.” said Lux as Kassy nodded in agreement, “So you too are looking for what happened to the King and Queen?”

“Yes but there is someone else that had caught my interest, and it looks like we may have to free him.”

“Him? Is the king and Queen in danger?” she asked concerned ,

“Possibly worse, didn’t you hear they had a child….Wyvargon babies are quite the powerful blank slates to someone who wants to take over a kingdom.” explained Lux

The three of them were in shock, they had no knowledge of a child or even any children since the King and Queen were very secretive in anything they did, 

“Had i known of this...oh no...it’s a lot worse than i thought.” 

“if this is the case then we should find out if that child is alive.” commented Deiiji Jr as he was patched up from his wound,

“If you guys need help getting more information, i know a guy, his name is Lakio the Unseen. Guy’s a slippery sort but i bet you that’s how he gets all of his info.” Ray-Kahn suggested as he stayed close to Deiiji Jr,

“you sure we can trust someone like that? I don’t trust slippery sorts.” kassy frowned on the idea but Ray assured her,

“what choice do we have since i doubt even the Royal Spies can help us.” everyone looked at each other and while kassy reluctantly agreed, the others were onboard with the idea,

“Alright then, where do we find this Lakio fellow?” Lux asked as he whistled for his Griffin to come to him,

“He should be south of here where the town border meets Shadloo Forrest. Hope you like talking trees with the face of death.” Ray Kahn added as the group had made their way south through the fog that enveloped the town, Deiiji jr looked behind them as something compelled him to look and what he saw others didn’t see in time.

Does such a Silent Night come when hope is wavered thin?


End file.
